


Viek - Erstes Treffen

by ichschmeckemusik



Category: German Youtuber, Niekbeats, Vik - Fandom, iBlali, youtuber
Genre: Deutsch, German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichschmeckemusik/pseuds/ichschmeckemusik
Summary: Ein Viek One Shot basierend auf den: "Meine Lieblings-Uni Erfahrung war, als ich eine 7 Uhr morgens Stunde hatte und der Typ neben mir wirklich einen Monster Energy Trink in seinen Kaffee geleert hat, meinte: "Ich werde einfach sterben" und hat dann auch noch das ganze getrunken." Prompt. Bei mir nur ein bisschen anders, zwar auch mit Monster und Kaffee Gemisch, dafür aber in einer Bäckerei :3
Relationships: Strangers to Friends - Relationship, Viek, Vik/Niek, erstes Treffen - Relationship, first meeting - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Viek - Erstes Treffen

"Wo bleibt dein Kumpel den?" fragte Niek und sah Cengiz fragend an. Warum er sich darauf eingelassen hatte jemand fremdes kennen zulernen (und das auch noch zu dieser frühen Stunde) wusste er auch nicht. Eigentlich lernte er gerne neue Leute kennen. Das war nicht das Problem. Er wusste noch nicht einmal genau wo sein Problem lag. Vik (so hieß der Kerl, den er heute kennen lernen sollte) hörte sich von Cengiz Erzählungen eigentlich echt nett an. Definitiv ein Dude, mit dem er abhängen würde. Nein, das war nicht das Problem. Er selbst war es eher. Er fragte sich jetzt schon, wie dieser Vik auf ihn reagieren würde. Dabei hatte er ihn noch nicht einmal gesehen. 

Cengiz zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte sein Handy in der Hand und sah Niek nicht an. "Keine Ahnung. Er kommt sicher gleich. Er hat wahrscheinlich wieder die Nacht durchgemacht oder so." sagte er beiläufig und Niek sah ihn an. Machte er das öfter? So wie Cengiz das sagte anscheinend schon. Von diesen wusste er auch, dass dieser Vik Youtuber war und schon mal gerne bis spät in der Nacht an seinen Videos schnitt. Aber er selbst blieb auch schon mal gerne bis in den frühen Morgenstunden an seinen PC, also störte ihn das recht wenig. 

Er gähnte und sah auf die Uhr. Es war sieben Uhr morgens. Er fragte sich wirklich, warum Cengiz ausgerechnet diese Uhrzeit für ihr treffen ausgemacht hatte. Sonst war dieser doch auch nicht so der frühe Vogel. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? 

Cengiz war es auch, der dieses Treffen arrangiert hatte. Er war sowohl mit diesen Vik als auch mit Niek befreundet. Offenbar meinte er, dass sie viele gemeinsame Interessen hätten und sie sich mal treffen und kennen lernen sollen, damit man auch mal was zu dritt machen kann. Cengiz hatte ihn erzählt, dass Vik sehr gerne zockte, dass er sowohl Zelda als auch Super Mario liebte und das er total auf Nintendo stand. Und das waren alles Dinge, die Niek auch mochte. Damit hatte Cengiz schon mal Recht. Jetzt war nur noch die Frage, ob sie sich auch gut verstanden würden. Den irgendwie hatte Niek davor am meisten angst. Keine Ahnung wieso. 

"Ey, halt mal meinen Platz frei, ja? Geh mal kurz pissen." meinte Cengiz dann plötzlich und er stand auf, ohne auf eine Antwort von Niek zu warten. Der seufzte. Na toll, jetzt ließ Cengiz ihn auch noch allein. Was, wenn Vik jetzt auftauchte? Wie sollte er ihn erkennen? Er wusste nicht wie er aussah und er war sich sicher, dass der andere das auch nicht wusste. Wie genau hatte Cengiz sich das eigentlich vorgestellt?!

"Entschuldigung? Ist dieser Platz noch frei? Es ist ziemlich voll hier." hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme. Niek erschrak etwas und sah mit großen Augen hoch. Vor ihm stand ein junger Mann ungefähr in seinen Alter. Dieser trug eine schwarze Mütze auf den Kopf, sodass Niek nicht dessen Haare sehen konnte. Er war recht blass und unter seinen grau-blauen Augen hatte er tiefe Augenringe. Seine Lippen, die er zu einen lächeln gebracht hatte waren recht rosa und sahen so weich aus, dass Niek unbedingt prüfen wollte, ob sie wirklich so weich waren. Am Kinn hatte er einen kurzen Stoppelbart und er trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt und eine dazu passende schwarze Hose. Niek schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf, um den anderen nicht länger an zustarren. Stattdessen sah er sich kurz in den kleinen Cafe um, in der sie sich befanden. Und tatsächlich war dieser propevoll, obwohl es Samstag und es noch sehr früh war. 

Er sah wieder zu den Fremden. Der lächelte ihn immer noch an und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort. In der Hand hielt er eine Tasse, wahrscheinlich mit Kaffee. Die Tasse war recht groß. War der andere noch so müde? Hatte er die Nacht durchgemacht? Das würden die Augenringe erklären. Niek fragte sich, ob der andere das öfters tat. Schüttelte dann aber im Kopf seine Gedanken. Was machte er sich über diesen Fremden so Gedanken? Er würde ihn wahrscheinlich eh nur kurz Gesellschaft leisten, bis Cengiz und dieser Vik hier auftauchten und dann eh nie wieder sehen. Und bis die beiden da sind, konnte er sich doch zu ihn setzen. Dann war er nicht mehr so allein. Er schielte auf die Uhr an der Wand. Dieser Vik verspäte sich ganz schön und Cengiz war auch schon seit langer Zeit auf den Klo verschwunden. So langsam kam er sich verarscht vor. Also warum nicht mit diesen Fremden was quatschen? Ihm fiel kein Grund ein, warum er das nicht machen sollte. Außerdem saß er an einen großen Tisch mit zwei Sitzbänken und Stühlen. Wenn Vik und Cengiz doch noch auftauchen sollten, wäre also immer noch genug Platz für alle. 

Niek lächelte den Fremden zurück an. "Klar. Setz dich ruhig." antwortete er ihn endlich. Er hoffte, dass der andere es ihm nicht übel nahm, dass er so lange auf seine Antwort hat warten müssen. Aber er ist geblieben und hat geduldig gewartet, bis Niek ihm geantwortet hatte. Das war schon mal ein Pluspunkt. "Danke." lächelte der Fremde ihn an, und nahm gegenüber von ihn Platz. Niek lächelte zurück und nickte. 

"Gleich kommen noch zwei Freunde von mir, ich hoffe das ist okay." sagte Niek und der andere sah ihn an. Der nickte sofort. "Klar ist das okay. Ich wollte mich hier auch mit zwei Kumpels treffen. Der eine meinte ich müsste den anderen unbedingt kennen lernen, weil wir gemeinsame Interessen hätten. Ja, und jetzt bin ich hier. Ich versteh nur nicht, warum er die Uhrzeit ausgemacht hat." sagte sein gegenüber und gähnte einmal. Niek lachte kurz. 

"Lange Nacht gehabt?" fragte er und der andere nickte. "Ja, kann man schon sagen. Ich hab Stunden an einen Projekt gearbeitet und es wollte einfach nicht klappen oder es wurde eher gesagt nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hab. Ich wurde immer unzufriedener was darauf hinaus lief, dass ich immer länger dran arbeitete. Ich hatte die Zeit nicht mehr im Blick. Irgendwann merkte ich das es früh am Morgen war und das ich mich noch mit meinen Freunden treffen würde. Ich hab die Nacht überhaupt nicht geschlafen." erzählte er und Niek nickte. Dann hatte er also doch die Nacht durchgemacht. Hatte er es sich also doch gedacht. Er fragte sich, was wohl dieses Projekt war, an dem der andere arbeitete. Sollte er ihn fragen? Oder war das zu privat? 

"Und du triffst dich auch mit deinen Freunden?" fragte ihn der andere und verwarf dabei Nieks Chance, über dessen Projekt zu reden. Naja, vielleicht war es wirklich zu privat gewesen, wobei es ihn wirklich interessierte, wenn dieser schon extra die Nacht dafür durch machte. "Genau," antwortete Niek seine Frage, "und bei mir ist es genau das gleiche wie bei dir. Ich kenne den anderen Typen überhaupt nicht, aber mein Kumpel meinte auch, wir hätten gemeinsame Interessen und würden gut miteinander auskommen. Ich bin gespannt." 

Der andere grinste. "Das ist ja ein verrückter Zufall. Darf ich fragen, was du so magst?" Niek nickte wieder. "Ja, kein Ding. Also ich mag Zelda echt gerne, genauso wie Super Mario und ich liebe Nintendo." Sein gegenüber sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Niek fragte sich, ob er was falsches gesagt haben könnte, doch plötzlich grinste sein gegenüber ihn vollends an. Selbst seine Augen lächelten, trotz der Augenringe. "Ist das dein ernst?! Ich mag auch Zelda und Super Mario und ich bin ein totaler Nintendo Fanboy!" Jetzt sah Niek ihn groß an. 

"Ernsthaft?" 

"Ja!" 

Die zwei grinsten sich an. Ihm wurde dieser Fremde immer sympathischer. Irgendwie hatte er mit ihn einen leichten Draht gefunden. Etwas, was sie beide gerne mochten. Er fragte sich, ob das mit Vik auch so leicht werden wird. Aber den Gedanken verwarf er schnell. Er wollte sich jetzt nur auf das Gespräch mit seinen gegenüber konzentrieren. Über Vik konnte er nachher noch nachdenken. 

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile und es wurde immer lockerer zwischen ihnen. Sie quatschten über ihre Lieblings Zelda - als auch Mario Charaktere, über ihre Lieblings - Level und ihren Erfahrungen. Und über Rage - Momente. Und davon gab es viele. Bei beiden. Das freute Niek umso mehr. 

Während ihres Gespräches hatte der andere seine Tasse mit Kaffee (das hatte Niek inzwischen ausmachen können) auf den Tisch abgestellt und bis jetzt noch keinen Schluck davon genommen. Niek sah immer mal wieder auf die Tasse, bis er schließlich fragte: "Willst du nicht mal davon trinken? Dein Kaffee wird sonst kalt." Dabei deutete er auf dessen Tasse. Sein gegenüber sah diese auch an, dann nickte er. 

"Ja schon. Ich bin eigentlich nicht so der Kaffeetrinker. Das Zeug ist mir zu bitter. Deswegen hab ich das hier." sagte er und griff unter den Tisch. Niek sah ihn neugierig dabei zu, sich fragend, was dieser dabei hatte. Zicker konnte es nicht sein, den würde er auch hier bekommen. Aber er konnte sich nicht wirklich etwas anderes vorstellen, was der andere mithaben könnte und was den Kaffee nicht mehr so bitter schmecken lässt. 

Niek musste nur ein paar Sekunden warten, den dann war die Hand des anderen wieder in seinen Blickfeld. Nieks Augen wurden wieder groß, als er sah, was der andere in der Hand hatte. Einen Monster Energy. Seine Augen wurden noch größer. Er hatte eine böse Vorahnung. Er würde doch nicht etwa? Doch zu seinen entsetzten musste er den anderen dabei beobachten, wie er die Dose öffnete, hob und dann tatsächlich in seinen Tasse füllte. Der ekel stand Niek förmlich im Gesicht geschrieben, als er dabei zusah, wie auch der letzte Tropfen in die Tasse fiel. Sein gegenüber stellte die Dose zur Seite, er griff nach der Tasse, hob diese hoch und führte sie zu seinen Lippen. Kurz vor seinen Lippen hielt er noch mal inne. "Ich werde einfach sterben." sagte er, sah Niek für einen Moment intensiv in die Augen und nahm dann einen Schluck. 

Niek schluckte. Ob er wollte oder nicht, er konnte nicht den Blick abwenden. Der andere hatte die Augen geschlossen, während er immer mehr von der abscheulichen Mische trank. Niek konnte sehen, wie sich dessen Adamsapfel während des Trinkens bewegte. Das faszinierte ihn. Er starrte regelrecht darauf. Die Minuten schienen sich in die Länge zu ziehen, bis der andere dann endlich die Tasse von seinen Lippen wegnahm. Er stellte die Tasse wieder vor sich auf den Tisch und öffnete seine Augen. Um seinen Mund hatte er eine Art Kaffeebart, den Niek nur zu gerne wegwischen würde. Und zwar selbst. Mit seinen Lippen. 

Sein gegenüber blinzelte ein paar mal. Es herrschte ein paar Minuten des Schweigens, wo keiner der beiden so genau wusste, was er sagen sollte. Niek beobachtete den anderen genau, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht plötzlich umkippte, während der Fremde einfach nur total geplättet (so kam es Niek vor) da saß und in die Luft starrte. Niek schüttelte den Kopf, die Stille machte ihn nervös. "Und? Wie war es?" fragte er vorsichtig. Er konnte sich nicht im geringsten Vorstellen, dass das geschmeckt haben soll. 

Sein gegenüber schien endlich zur Besinnung zu kommen, denn er "erwachte" regelrecht und schüttelte sich kurz. "Ich...weiß nicht. Ungewohnt. Überhaupt nicht mehr bitter. Süß," sagte er und sah Niek wieder so intensiv an. "Definitiv süß." Niek sah ihn unsicher an. Ihm wurde warm. Außerdem hoffte er, dass er nicht rot wurde. Flirtete der Fremde gerade mit ihn? Meinte er ihn? Und warum hatte er so eine Reaktion darauf? Verwirrt blinzelte er wieder, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Er machte sich mal wieder viel zu viele Gedanken. Das hier war ein einmaliges Treffen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Sie vertrieben sich nur kurz zusammen die Zeit, bis ihre jeweiligen Freunde auftauchten und sie wieder getrennte Wege gingen. Genau, redete sich Niek ein, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube, das wäre absolut nichts für mich. Da trinke ich den Energy lieber nur so." sagte er und der andere lächelte. "Ja, das würde ich dir auch raten. Ich bin zwar jetzt wach, aber um welchen Preis, ich werde wahrscheinlich an einen Zuckerschock sterben, so süß, wie das war." sagte er und sie beiden mussten plötzlich lachen. Niek war sich sicher, dass keiner der beiden so recht wusste, warum. Aber es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Irgendwie war die Situation gerade so witzig. Er grinste. Er war sich sicher, dass er sich das von vorhin nur eingebildet hatte. Er hatte nicht mit ihm geflirtet, er hatte nur beschrieben, wie das Getränk schmeckte. Irgendwie beruhigte es ihn ein bisschen, aber irgendwie stimmte es ihn auch etwas traurig. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken aus den Kopf zu bekommen. 

"Möchtest du einen?" fragte ihn plötzlich sein Gegenüber und Niek erschrak etwas. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie der andere wieder unter den Tisch gegriffen und einen zweiten Monster Energy zum Vorschein brachte. Der stand genau vor seiner Nase und Niek sah unsicher zwischen der Dose und den anderen hin und her. "Die ist wirklich für mich?" fragte er und der andere nickte. "Klar, wenn du das willst." Niek lächelte und nickte. "Danke." Sein Gegenüber lächelte ebenfalls. Niek öffnete die Dose und hob sie. "Prost!" sagte er grinsend und beobachtete den anderen dabei, wie dieser seine Tasse hob und mit ihm anstoß. "Auf den Zucker." grinste der andere und sie nahmen jeweils einen Schluck von ihren Getränken. Danach stellten sie die Dose bzw. die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch und lächelten sich an. Niek war glücklich. Es hatte sich wirklich gelohnt, so früh aufzustehen und hier ins Cafe zu kommen. Er hatte zwar diesen Vik nicht kennen gelernt, aber dafür diesen tollen Fremden, den er jetzt schon sehr gern hatte. Er wurde jetzt schon traurig bei den Gedanken, wenn dieser gehen würde. Vielleicht sollte er ihn nach seiner Nummer fragen...

"Sorry Niek, hat was gedauert, bis ich- Oh, Vik. Da bist du ja. Wie ich sehe habt ihr euch ja schon kennen gelernt." hörten sie auf einmal Cengiz Stimme, der plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, aufgetaucht war. Cengiz lächelte und setzte sich neben Niek auf die Bank. Neugierig sah er zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Und? Worüber habt ihr so geredet?" fragte er, doch keiner der beiden antwortete ihn. Die zwei starrten sich nur mit großen Augen an. Niek sah sein gegenüber groß an. Das war also dieser Vik? Das war die Person, die er unbedingt kennen lernen sollte? Weshalb Cengiz ihn in aller Herrgottsfrühe hergelockt hatte und wo er sich auf dessen Treffen so sorgen gemacht hatte? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Allerdings, musste er dann doch zugeben, hatte Cengiz in allen Punkten Recht gehabt. Vik teilte seine Interessen und er kam auch super mit ihm klar. Es war ja nicht Cengiz Schuld gewesen, dass sie sich nicht einander vorgestellt hatten und dachten, sie wären zwei völlig Fremde, die sich die Zeit vertrieben, bis ihre Freunde kamen mit denen sie sich treffen wollten. 

Niek schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Dann grinste er. Dann lachte er und er stellte fest, dass der Fremde, nein, Vik das gleiche tat. Sie lachten und lachten, und Cengiz sah verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her. Nach ein paar Minuten hörten sie auf zu lachen und grinsten sich an. Cengiz sah immer noch fragend drein. 

"Ich glaube, wir haben uns noch nicht vorgestellt," grinste Niek und sein Gegenüber grinste ebenfalls, "Hi, ich bin Niek." sagte er und hielt Vik seine Hand hin, die dieser auch sofort ergriff. "Hi, Niek. Ich bin Vik. Ich glaube, dass mit uns wird eine wunderbare Freundschaft werden, wenn ich schon wegen dir einen Zuckerschock erleide." "Ja, das glaube ich auch. Und wenn du schon deinen Energy mit mir teilst." Vik grinste und Cengiz sah ihn groß an. "Wie Zuckerschock? Und wie du hast ihn einen Energy gegeben? Das hast du noch nicht mal mit mir gemacht!" 

"Tja, selbst Schuld. Du warst ja nicht dabei." grinste Vik und Niek ebenfalls. "Du bist ja auf den Klo verschwunden." Cengiz sah leicht genervt drein. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr jetzt schon Geheimnisse vor mir habt. Dabei bin ich der Grund, warum ihr euch überhaupt kennt!" sagte er und kreuzte leicht beleidigt die Arme. Niek und Vik grinsten und sahen sich kurz an, dann wieder Cengiz. "Hey, probier mal." meinte Vik dann plötzlich und reichte Cengiz seine Tasse. Nieks grinsen wurde breiter und Cengiz nahm verwirrt die Tasse an. Er nahm einen Schluck und erschauderte sofort. "Bah! Was ist das den?!" fragte er, nahm eine Serviette und spuckte hinein. Vik und Niek sahen sich wieder an und lachten, erklärten ihn aber nicht, um was es ging. Stattdessen beschloss Niek nun endlich die Frage zu stellen, die er Vik eben schon stellen wollte. 

"Sag mal, dieses Projekt das du eben erwähnt hast. Was genau ist das?" 

Vik grinste. "Ach das? Das war nicht wirklich ein Projekt, ich konnte nur nicht die ganze Nacht schlafen, weil ich mir zu viele Gedanken darum gemacht habe, wie unser Treffen ablaufen könnte." 

Niek grinste. Er mochte diesen Vik. Er mochte ihn jetzt schon sehr. Und er freute sich drauf, diesen noch besser kennen zu lernen.


End file.
